superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 36 (2005)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci * Producer: Melissa Dino * Co-Producer: Tim Carter * Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Kevin Clash * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Joey Mazzarino, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Cast ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Olamide Faison * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Clash, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Luraschi, Jane Pien, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Skyler Sullivan * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Assistant Art Director: Lyndon Mosse * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter * Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Manager: Mitch Mayer * Production Coordinator: Heather Dixon * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Associate Producer: Rebecca Rosa * Production Associate: Todd E. James * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke * Video Engineer: James Meek * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Dan Guachione, Mel Becker * Stagehands: Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan * Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Recording Engineers: Jim Czak, Bill Moss * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Post Traffic Coordinator: Pam Liu * Production Secretaries: Dan Gilbert, Kate Guttman * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Post Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia * Production Clerk: Curtis Wagner * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., Jane Park, David I. Cohen, Evangelean Pope * GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble * Special Thanks to: The Interactive Media Dept. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Copyright Screen * "Sesame Workshop", "Sesame Street" and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2005 Sesame Workshop · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max